Less Than Sane
by Hero Memory
Summary: Seven characters. One closet. Will they all survive? Not if they keep this up! Until Cream can find the key to the closet, they will have to try and get along. As if that's possible. Yes, they are so in trouble.


This is a major change of pace for me. Most of my fanfiction is serious, but here we have my first fic that is meant to be crazy and not so seldom. Should be fun. The characters may be a bit OOC, but I'm trying to keep them a little in character. Their character might just be more dramatic with the personality they already have.

Please tell me what you think. Reviews brighten my day!

Disclaimer: I don't own Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Shadow, so on and so forth. Oh well.

_

* * *

I am going to die if I have to stay in here for one more minute!_

"Sonic." Tails sighed. "We've only been locked in here for a minute."

_I have no sympathy. There are no allies here. I'm telling you, war is going to start soon. I'll have to fend for myself and fight off the crazy anthros._

"It's a closet, Sonic. There are seven of us in here, and we don't hate each other. Not _all _of us hate each other, anyway."

_There is no privacy. Tails won't stop READING OVER MY SHOULDER!_

Tails groaned. "You're overreacting."

Sonic looked up from the notebook he was scribbling in. "I just want people to know my story if I can't get out of here, and I die."

"Yeah, like you can die within two minutes," Knuckles muttered sarcastically.

"I need to write my will," Sonic complained.

"Oh, just shut up so he can get the stupid thing over with," Shadow said, laying his head back against a wall.

Everyone stopped talking, and satisfied, Sonic continued writing.

_Okay, so about two minutes ago, me and six others got locked in this closet: me, Tails, Knuckles, Amy, Shadow, Rouge, and Big. It started as some argument between me and Knuckles and ended with all of us locked in this closet. And we can't just break down the door; Tails reinforced it a while ago so we're not strong enough to break it._

_Our only hope to get out of here is Cream and Cheese, the only two who escaped the closet. And the only way they can save us is if they find the key. But no one knows where it is so they're searching blindly._

_I am going to die in here. I know I will. Who would have guessed that I could save the world from disaster a hundred times only to die locked in a closet._

Tails still read over Sonic's shoulder, despite his protests. There was nothing better to do in this closet. Tails was just glad he had installed that light on the ceiling a week ago. Otherwise, it would be pitch black in here.

Sonic moaned and put down his pen. "It's so BORING in here!"

Amy eagerly jumped at the chance to entertain Sonic. "I can sing for you, Sonic. Wouldn't that be less boring?"

Sonic looked afraid. It wasn't that Amy was a _bad _singer. It's just that she expected a lot of compliments. More compliments than most other people received in a lifetime. "I can sing too," Big commented.

Knuckles looked at Big. "No, seriously, that's okay. We're not bored. Right, Sonic?"

Sonic was still too bewildered to respond to Amy's comment, much less Big's or Knuckles's. Tails elbowed him, and Sonic jumped. "Uh…no…not bored…what are we talking about?"

Shadow put his head in his hands. "I hate you, Rouge."

"Why do you hate me?" Rouge asked, sounding surprised by the suddenness of the question.

Shadow glanced sideways at her. "You're the one who said we had to come here because YOU were bored and wanted to annoy Knuckles."

Knuckles stared at Rouge. "What? That's why you came?"

Rouge grinned. "Don't tell me you're complaining?"

Knuckles looked about ready to explode. Big, at the mention of Shadow saying how Rouge was bored, had begun to sing. Amy clutched Sonic's arm and chattered animatedly. Sonic seemed about ready to curl into a ball and cry. Tails sighed. "Cream?" he called. "Please say you've found the key."

There was no response. "Cream?" Tails said again.

"I can't find it, Tails," Cream reported. "I'm trying, but my mother is expecting me home soon."

Tails looked around at the occupants of the closet. "I don't think we'll survive till tomorrow if you can't find that key."

"Don't worry; I'll find it."

Tails hoped she would. With the look on Knuckles's face that just said, 'I want to rip Rouge's throat out,' Tails realized that if there was a fight in here, none of them would survive to see another day. Of course, Tails wouldn't survive if Big continued to sing that song. If it could be called a song. Was there even a melody?

Rouge looked at Tails. "Why did you do this to us?"

Tails stared at her in disbelief. "What are you talking about? How is this my fault? Sonic and Knuckles are the ones who were fighting, and Big is the one who closed the door."

At the realization that Big was at fault for closing the door, many of the anthos glared daggers at Big. Big was completely oblivious and continued singing. Rouge continued, "But you're the one with the stupid door. Why did you reinforce it?"

"I got tired of Sonic breaking it whenever he got mad because he couldn't find his coat when it was raining," Tails said, rolling his eyes.

"So it's Sonic's fault then," Shadow said, turning to Sonic.

"Hey! You can't blame this on me," Sonic said, interrupting Amy.

Amy glared at Sonic. "Are you even listening to me, Sonic? You know, I really hate when you ignore me. So maybe we can take this time to learn to _listen _when others are talking."

Sonic turned to Tails and mouthed, 'Help me.' Luckily, Amy didn't catch it and continued to babble about paying attention to others. It was obvious Sonic was paying no attention. Knuckles crossed his arms. "How long are we going to be stuck in here?"

"Until Cream finds the key," Tails told him.

"How can you not know where the key is?" Knuckles asked in disbelief.

"Because I don't lock the door," Tails said. "It's not like I'm afraid someone's going to steal a jacket or a pair of sneakers. I'm more worried about my workshop."

Knuckles sighed. "The Master Emerald is completely unprotected, and there's not a thing I can do about it. Tails, this is the last time I come over your house. And I really don't care how weird the Chaos Emeralds are reacting to each other."

Tails smiled weakly. He didn't blame Knuckles. Tails wasn't sure he wanted anyone over his house ever again. "At least the Chaos Emeralds stopped reacting to each other before we got locked in here. Or else we could be in big trouble right now."

"We are in _big trouble_," Shadow said. "We're locked in a closet without a Chaos Emerald to get us out. And we have to deal with this one." Shadow pointed a thumb in Big's direction.

Big had stopped singing by this point. He smiled. "I like this game. What do we do next?"

Shadow moaned, Rouge grinned, and Knuckles rolled his eyes. Shadow glared at Tails. "If only you had a smaller closet. Then at least we'd _survive _because not all of us would be able to fit."

Sonic looked at Tails nervously. "Do we have enough air in here?"

Tails nodded. "We should, I hope."

"Who goes first in case we don't?" Knuckles asked.

"Don't be such a downer," Rouge said. "You don't have to go crazy. We'll probably only be stuck in here a half-hour."

"Or an eternity," Shadow muttered.

Rouge said, "And you're overreacting too. Things don't get that bad. Not even for us."

Amy's eyebrows rose. "Yeah, and Sonic's not fast."

Sonic gasped in horror. "Don't even joke about something like that!"

Knuckles put his head in his hands. "This is a nightmare."

Tails leaned back against the wall and sighed. This would be done before they knew it. It couldn't go on forever, right?

"Where's Froggy?" Big said suddenly.

Right?


End file.
